A Twisted Fate
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: I've never given much thought to how things would've been different if I ended up somewhere else in that world. Maybe it was by chance that I was able to find a way to Yusuke's school, but I can't really tell you. What I can tell you is what would've happened if I ended up on the wrong side with the wrong people...
1. Such a Thing

**Author's note**: I've been thinking about this lately, and I've decided that I'm going to make a spin off for LLISYOF! This will take a while when it's being updated, unless it's like a crazy hit then I'll update it more often XD Anyway, this will follow some of the basic story line, but just like LLISYOF only… It's not? XD Alright, on with the show!

P.s. No, the person introduced is NOT the official Mystery Man, I'm just saying. Also there is a part of this that if you've read my original story it will be familiar. There will be a bolded symbol like this **(+) **if you want to skip down toward that part!

* * *

**Prologue**

You know the bad ass that's dressed in black leather, holds a gun while making ninja like moves, and of course has this witty charisma about them? The one that works for the bad guy, or is the arch enemy of the good guy, but no matter what they do you can't help but have this little place just for them because they're just awesome? That's not me, so don't think that, but that's what I'm talking about.

Everyone probably has at one point wanted to be the bad guy, I mean who wouldn't want to look like the kind of person who's unstoppable, and who seems to have the upper hand? I wouldn't mind it one bit actually.

Is that weird to say though? Wanting to have a taste of the bad, or fulfill some kind of evil deed and then get away with it? I believe we all wouldn't mind a taste of the bad side, or even a bit of help knowing you've done something _naughty._ Was that too much? More than likely it was.

I think that every story has a bad guy in it. If they didn't then there really isn't a story now is there? Every good villain or every good bad guy operation needs uniqueness in them. Having the same old tricks a bad guy pulls is just annoying, and very cliché.

Enough of this rambling though, you know who I am and you know most of my story, so I'll tell you a story of what _could_ have happened if I didn't find the Spirit Detective.

**Chapter one: Such a Thing**

_"There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around, I swea-"_

"Hello?"

My cell phone had gone off at eleven forty-five, I answered, expecting it to be someone I knew.

"...Hello?"

I asked again, irritated and groggy from the sudden awakening.

"Hello there, Miss Shell."

The voice was vaguely familiar, but even so the sound of the man's voice sent these un-nerving tingles through my spine. I didn't like the sound of a smirk playing on his lips. It was obviously a man, but I knew nothing more than that.

"I'd like to inform you that you have forty-five minutes until it closes." he said, as if to mock me for how much time I had for...

"For what, and who is this?" I asked while popping up now, scared and worried that a creeper was near my house or something. Getting phone calls in the middle of the night was just not normal.

The man chuckled, his voice so familiar but I just couldn't possibly think at the moment.

"As for my name, in due time you will find out. As for what closes..." He stopped as I awaited his answer, tense to find out. "Forty-five minutes until the portal closes."

After his words were spoken I froze where I was. "Where do I go?" I asked him. I had seen enough movies to not ask the stupid question, but the important ones at least try to. I figured I'd fine this man and then I would confront him and kick his ass! Even if he was a possible experienced street fighter.

"Smart girl, go to the forest then starting from the beginning of the edge of the forest you will eventually find your way." Then the line went dead.

What the hell? I looked at my phone and threw the covers off. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans I'd worn the day before, along with the long sleeved purple shirt and grabbed a jacket, putting it on. Throwing my long hair into a sloppy ponytail, I slipped on my converse, and opened the window softly before sneaking out of the room.

I figured he'd meant the forest behind my house, so I ran in the rain to the back of my house where I threw my hood up to shield myself from the rain. I had grabbed my cell phone in case he called me back, though I doubted that would happen. What was going on? A stranger called my phone (which I checked, it was a private call).

It didn't register on me that he could be a creeper wanting to get kinky with a little kid.

"Damn..." I thought out loud while shaking my head, but why would he use that way to get a kid out of their bed and into their pants? Thinking about that, I did not stop for some reason. I kept going like trying to push a button as much as i could without getting caught.

I felt my phone vibrate and ring at the same time. Looking down I saw through the now-wet screen that it was eleven fifty-two. I answered slightly breathless "Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked, as I finally stood near the edge of the forest.

"Everything will fall into place little one, stay on the phone as you keep walking." When he said this, I hesitated before starting to walk again into the forest, breathing heavily as walked faster and aimlessly into the forest. "Stop," I heard him say on command, so I did. Why was I being so obedient?

Usually I say no to everything if I don't understand... I don't know what came over me.

"Tell me until you see the bright blue light." He said I stood there becoming impatient as I hugged myself with one arm.

"I don't see anything... what the..."

I stopped my sentence, stepping forward I swore it was just the rain and lightning messing with me, but the closer I got the more I could see the blue light swirl.

"I-I... I see it."

"Good, I believe you can connect the dots on what to do next."

He said, again the line went dead. I looked at the phone and bit my lip. I looked the time to see that I only had two minutes left

"...I think..." I didn't think I knew. I thought I would have to go in. I put my phone away in my soaked pocket and started to walk toward the swirling vortex, just staring at it before I put my hand toward it, feeling nothing as it went through. I stepped more into it, my elbow was now in it. "Wait..." I stopped, trying to pull out but I couldn't because I was now in.

"Wait don't I-" Too late, I felt myself falling in the portal whole thing as my body was now being taken to an unknown place. My head was so dizzy, I felt sick to my stomach and ready to barf at any moment, however with my eyes closed I was sure I wouldn't. I felt myself hit something hard.

**(+)**Looking down I noticed that I landed on asphalt, and the smell I noticed wasn't great at all. Sighing I pushed myself up only to grab my head while looking around at where I was at. The place was dark and a closed off dead end with puddles from liquids possibly ranging from soda to rain water. There was also a dumpster that was up against the wall, and that was my source of this ass smell.

Around me was a red light coming from a sign that said something like "No vacancy." The letters looked funny, but at the same time I could understand them, just not that much. On it that was located on one of the roofs, along with windows that were closed off or slightly cracked open. I was wondering if anyone even heard me, saw me, or saw the portal I just came through.

Shaking my head a bit while trying to shake off the extra water I finally realized how cold it was. My phone started to play the ringtone again, and I was automatically able to answer it.

"I figured I'd lose reception in another dimension." I joked while walking slowly out of the alley and closer to the opening.

"Not quit. Unless you landed on it you should be fine. Now," His voice dropped a bit once he continued to speak. "Walking out, take a left and walk until you see a café. Walk in and ask for the back table, and I will be there." The phone disconnected and caused a fearful shiver to run down my spine.

Now how could I honestly know which café he was talking about anyway? I mean I didn't exactly know my way around wherever I'm at.

I walked out into the streets and was immediately bombarded with lights that filled in the night sky. Where was I anyway, I mean obviously I wasn't in Kentucky anymore (or Kansas, whatever you prefer) but where on the continental U.S. was I? How about Las Vegas, California, or even New York? Walking through the crowd of people I tried to look for this so called café, but all I was getting where shops and to be honest I didn't like the fact I was possibly lost.

It wasn't until I noticed about five stores down that I found this café, and some of my worries went away. I started to walk faster while pushing past people with a few "Sorry." and "Excuse me." before finally reaching the door and opening it up. The sound of a small bell signaled my entrance and caused many to look my way. I suddenly became aware of the damp hood on my head and tugged it down to smooth some of it out. Whoopee…

I probably looked like some crack-whore with what little make up I didn't wash away from my face, but I wouldn't doubt that many were judging that right now. Other's went back to their business after a while which made me feel so much better in so many ways. After looking around for a minute I didn't even notice anyone familiar, which added to my frustration.

"Miss,"

The sound of someone caught my attention to a waitress, a taller girl with girl-next-door features.

"May I help you?"

"Uhm yes," I started. "I'm here with someone. They should be located in the back." I said while smiling a bit.

She gave me the up and down and with a slight fake smile she nodded.

"Right this way."

I smiled back even though she probably didn't disserve one with that look of hers. Walking to the back I searched again, but to avail for anyone who looked even the slightly familiar. However it wasn't until I was shown to the table that my jaw dropped slightly.

"May I get you anything, now?" The waitress asked, but I was too startled to even register what she meant.

"Two waters." Was the man's simple reply as I sat down to try and recompose myself.

"Yeah, just water." I replied but not looking to the waitress.

"Alright, I'll be right back with them in just a few minutes." She said and then walked off.

It was silence for a while until I looked back up at the man, and instantly regretting it. His hair was over his shoulders but I could tell that it was long, and of course I knew it was long. It was raven black and slicked back away from his face, but I wondered why since he had this scare going down his left eye. It just added to his mysteriousness that he had, and I couldn't lie I did in fact like it.

He had this air about him that reminded me of something conceded, and something that reminded of darkness around him. However I knew what this man was like and I knew that he preferred the life with demons than with his very kind.

But did that mean that demons were real here, or was this guy cos-playing this character?

"I'm glad you could make it, but I was hoping you would avoid the rain somehow."

His voice seemed sophisticated and had some snob appeal, but I expected nothing less from this man.

"It was inevitable to try and get away from that storm." I retorted, putting my hands in between my legs for some warmth even if the temperature of the room was acceptable.

He kept the tips of his fingers together as he watched me, and as he did I could feel myself grow even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"It would help to know why I was called at eleven something at night." I snapped back at him, but when the water was delivered to us before he could say anything. The waitress left once we were settled, and so the man went on.

"I apologize, but there wasn't any other way without you getting caught in the process."

"And why exactly have I been called here? Like you guessed I'm am still clueless."

He smirked while looking down and taking a drink of the water, putting it off to build up the suspense and trust me. He did a very good job at that.

"I know your ignorance to the world you barely know is great, but I know that there is something that you have no trouble with certain things that are of value." He did not look to me as he spoke, like he had to hide something that would soon be released. "One of those things is a certain _group_ of people that you supposedly hold dear to your heart, correct?"

I stared at him like he was crazy, and he was of course, but I couldn't fathom what he was talking about until I realized it wasn't _what_ it was _who _he was talking about. I also realized the people he was talking about quickly, because if you knew him then you would know that group of people.

"Sure," I just couldn't be too sure that it was the exact people he was implying. For all I know I could still be asleep with a dream, or sleep walking or something.

His smirk widened as he went on. "The Spirit Detective, to be clear."

Wait, what?

"Huh?"

"He's an interesting character, and for one thing has great potential to be very powerful. Unfortunately he doesn't believe in the same thing me and my organization do. He works for Koenma." He stated while taking another sip. "This is new to you, I understand, but I also understand you can connect the dots on where you are and possibly what I want from you."

I did in fact have some clue on where I was, and I couldn't really take it in as much as the other thing. I was now cold again, but that wasn't because of the temperature.

"I'm in… Japan, in another world or something?" I questioned while shaking my head a bit.

With a single nod he continued. "And I want your help in bringing him down."

It felt like the last statement went through one ear and out the other, but not in annoyance or arrogance but in shock. The thought of me helping one of the greatest, richest villains on this series made my head swirl with thoughts of just about anything.

"You, Sakyo, want me, Taylor, to help you take down the Spirit Detective, A.K.A the person I see as a potential big brother figure, in attempts to over throw the Human World. You honestly think that I would do this for you."

Connecting two and two together wasn't hard. I was in the presence of a bad-guy, and he wants something from me. I have information for this subject, and he wants me to use it against Yusuke Urameshi.

It just wasn't that hard.

"Smarter than you lead on in your social life."

"It's not that difficult to figure out."

"Then you know the answer I expect from you."

"And you know my answer for that. I'd rather die than ever help the bad guy."

Was that foolish to say, because the next thing he said with a creeper like look in his eyes, in his tone and his smile I instantly regretted it.

"That can be arranged if you'd like. I'm sure that your friends who should be arriving soon wouldn't like that too much."

He leaned forward once I dropped my jaw slightly. Getting me through my friends was just awful, but to put them in this kind of crap was even worse.

"What have you done with them—"

"Nothing, yet, comply with my requests and nothing will happen to them." He said while leaning back with that cocky smirk of his. Sakyo wasn't the type to let things go easily. I knew he would do everything he could to make sure that I would do whatever he said.

This was a guy with a lot of money, and was very wise for his age.

I shook my head once while grabbing for the water, but instead my hand was now in his and was held tightly—too tightly. "I hope we have an understanding Miss Shell. I'd hate to lose a possible alley over someone you haven't even met yet."

He had a point there anyway. As of right now Yusuke knew I wasn't here, and as of right now I am considered an enemy, the bad guy, the antagonist within this story.

"So, do we have an agreement?" Sakyo questioned, looking straight into my eyes with his own. I felt as if he was trying to hypnotize me, and I was trying my best to not fall into his trap. However so many things could go wrong and I just couldn't be the one responsible. So with regret and defeat I nodded while saying 'yes' to him.

He gave the softer smile while turning my hand to the side, and then shaking it like we've made some deal.

This really wasn't happening to me at the moment; I couldn't possibly let myself slip into such a position like this. I was the good-ish kid, and things like this weren't what I do. By that I mean betrayal of course.

But the way he looked at me only confirmed that this was real, that I was actually doing something like this for my own tail.

"Good."


	2. Nope, Not Cartoons

**Author's note**: I like doing the titles! Is that weird? Well you may catch on if you look at the other story, and I suggest you do, or else nothing will make sense here? XD This chapter is short, but the next one defiantly isn't. It will introduce more of our favorite villains and a not so unfamiliar face **sinister smirk** MUWAHHAH! Well on with this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nope, Not Cartoons**

The rest of the evening seemed like a blur after that. The agreement led to a vocal contract per-say.

"I will train you with one of the best, but you must give me your word to do as I say. In return your requests to make your stay appropriate will be met to the fullest extent. This, is of course, is up to you indirectly."

It would be silly of me to reject the whole request crap, but even more drastic to say not to Sakyo (whom, if you remember clearly, has a lot of money and a lot of power to make sure I would never be seen again.) What honest choice did I have at the moment?

I agreed under this circumstance:

"I obviously know about the tournament, that I assume, is coming up soon. I want to attend."

His only response to this was a smirk and it was one very, very, smug smirk.

After that we left in awkward silence, and as soon as I stepped out of the door I was taken by both arms and dragged away. I tried my best to act as if I was with these people, but it was quite difficult. Sakyo had been in front of us which to me seemed to be his doing.

One of the men—black suit, black tie, dark glasses. In other words, a Men In Black wannabe—opened the door to a black tinted car while the other pushed me in quickly. I hardly had time to get comfortable because the man closed the door with his bulky self in it.

The man that opened the door had rounded the corner and came in suddenly before sliding in to block my other way of possible leaving.

Sakyo was not with me anymore, and I was now stuck with two (three, counting the driver) people I didn't know.

The engined hummed and the car started off at an abrupt start. The way it was driven was smooth and seemed to drive at a fast pace.

"Um... Can I ask where you're taking me?"

"Everything will be explained once we've arrived at our destination." The response was automatic and possibly rehearsed.

I could feel the danger now, like some kind of eruption into my soul that whatever Sakyo was doing possibly wasn't good. I said I would do what he wanted, didn't I? So why am I now being held hostage in a more _forced_ was? It was impossible to try and calm down with these two brutes on each side of me. It felt like hours before the car finally slowed and pulled to a stop. The driver had opened up his door and closed it quickly. Seconds later the right door to the back of the car opened up, out when the second brute, and then me as well.

I had hardly enough time to marvel at the mansion when I was being pushed and pulled to the front of the doors. It was huge though: stands that looked roman, white, a Japanese garden surrounding most of it and then finally lights to light up the area. Not those type of security lights, but the kind that were homier?

I was led through the doors and finally let go. Standing in the middle of the wide stair casing was none other than Sakyo.

Let's try to get the description behind us first, shall we?

The floor was some kind of marveled stone that had different kinds of beige and white to it. It was illuminated from the chandelier that had many crystals (more than likely real) hanging from above. On both sides of me there were large oak doors leading to—somewhere. Probably other parts of the mansion.

"Like?"

"Love it..." The statement had slipped out. I didn't really want to let one of my favorite hero's enemy know that his home was the _shit._ Even if it was.

Feeling the heat go back to my cheeks I clasped my hands together in front of me before looking back up to Sakyo.

"So why exactly bring me to your home? It's nice and all, but I don't really understand."

The smirk was still on his lips as he gave a chuckle and pulled out a cigarette. Pulling out something small and rectangular he put the little box to the cigarette and lit it. It was the lighter that would later have meaning to a certain Kuwabara relative.

"Upon your training you will be staying here. We have a training sector in the back yard that will accommodate to your physical training. I think it would be easier for you to get around better if someone showed you where everything is at, in other words, a tour."

Blinking once I opened my mouth to say something, but then nodded my head.

"Okay."

Sakyo took me through most of his mansion, explaining how things worked and what I would be able to do. If I wanted anything to eat all I'd have to do is ask the head chef. Need new clothing? Ask one of the maids and she would point me into the right direction to the head maid, then go into town with money.

Money,

that's what he had and because I was under this new commanding, betraying, horrendous agreement I would sure as hell act like one of those spoiled brats who spent daddy's money.

Take that you anime antagonist!

Going upstairs I wasn't really shown where all the rooms where at, there was no need for that, but I was told that the East wing wasn't open unless accompanied by Sakyo himself or someone of importance.

"Certain maids and butlers aren't allowed down there. They'll let you know that off hand."

My curiosity was trying to kill me, but in the home of a crazy person I wouldn't be snooping anytime soon.

"Here is your room,"

I became tense (even though I already was tense from being with this guy and a butler only) whenever the door was opened by a young looking butler that was following us and opening doors. When _my _door opened to _my_ room I couldn't stop the corners of my lips to up turn.

Upon entering the first thing you see is a large vanity with an oval mirror. The wood looked like cherry tree wood, which only made me like it even more. Behind the vanity I caught a glimpse of a dark looking single door leading to somewhere. I would hope for the bathroom. Going a bit to the right were two glass doors framed in four sections by dark wood. Around the doors they were decorated by black curtains with silver thread woven into it that shined from the light. Walking in the room more I spotted the four poster bed that was also the same cherry wood. The draping was also black that was sown with silver thread, giving the shine that implied silkiness. No doubt it was real silk like the curtains. My eyes scanned to the comforter which was dark green that was also sown with silver threading, and beaded with black stones in liberate designs. Pillows of different shapes and sizes laid upon the top of the bed and screamed "**Lay with us!"**

The bonus to the bed was that it looked like a king sized bed. Who would give a teenage girl a king sized bed was good on my list.

I noted the closet that was off to the left of the bed. Of course I also noted the size of the room.

"I hope this suits you," Sakyo finally spoke up. I turned around and looked at him. Even if I didn't looked pleased, he did. Honestly I thought that he was pleased with himself because of my surprised expression.

"It's... great." I tried to hide it by turning away and walking to the bed and touched the fabric. Oh God, it was so soft and amazing.

"Rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." He said while turning around and heading out of the door. Turning around myself I couldn't help but feel alerted. "What do you mean?"

Stopping next to the butler/waiter guy Sakyo took a glance toward me from over his shoulder. The scar that ran down the side of his face was what I concentrated on the most.

"You'll begin your training, as well as going into town for your necessity's. It will be a long day."

Long day was an understatement.

Laying in my new bed I couldn't concentrate on how comfortable it was, or how tired I truly was. All I concentrated on was taking everything in. I would wake up tomorrow and call Amber, tell her how weird my dream was. I would go to school, meet up with Alex and have first period with him, helping him with his home work and what not.

The pit in my stomach told me that it was in fact real, and that there probably wasn't any chance of me seeing my friends or waking up.


End file.
